


Sarah meet Sara

by Quinis



Category: Chuck - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Taking Account, F/M, Neal is Bryce, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ‘Taking Account’; Season 3, Mozzie wasn’t the one who interrupted Neal and Sarah when she temporarily moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah meet Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Posting one of my fics from the White Collar Kink meme here with some slight edits.   
>  A response to the simple prompt of: "Sarah meet Sara" in a White Collar/Chuck crossover.

**‘Sarah, meet Sara.’**

* * *

 

It had been most unexpected from Neal’s view and completely mindboggling from Sara’s. Neal was holding her in his arms as they kissed slowly. He was trying to cheer her up after her bank account had been emptied by a hacker and she had to temporarily move in. She was trying to forget her troubles for a while.

 And then the door opened and a strange blond woman walked in;

“Bryce, have you heard about the bank drain, they want us to, uh...” her voice trailed off as she spotted Neal and Sara.

“Sarah!” Neal gasped, taking his hands off Sara and pulling away. He stood tall but, held the air of a teenager caught doing something wrong.

 Sara frowned at this new woman, really hoping that this wasn’t what it looked like. Was Neal seeing another woman on the side? With an alias, no less? Also named ‘Sarah’?

 Her nose crinkled up in distaste.

 However, the other woman didn’t seem angry. The expression on her face actually reminded Sara of the way Peter looked when Neal did something wrong.

“Really, Bryce?” she said in an incredulous manner, “you know I’m only here for a week during your routine check-up; leaving my husband behind to do so, and you decide to have a woman move in?”

“Sarah, meet Sara.” Neal stood between them as he introduced her, glancing looks from one Sara/Sarah to the other. He looked weary, like he was expecting a fight to break out.

“The repo woman who hounds you over the Raphael?” Sara quickly decided that she didn’t like this Sarah’s tone.

“She was one of the people affected by what happened this morning,” Neal quickly explained.

“Good news for you then,” Sarah said, smiling at Sara. “The bank has asked us to step in.” She turned to Neal. “Beckman wants you to get the money back.”

 Neal shifted his stance and cross his arms, levelling a look at Sarah.

“Does she have a plan or do I have to make one up?”

“Make one up,” Sarah responded with a shrug. “Use the FBI, Caffrey’s criminal contacts, anything.”

 Sara couldn’t take any more. She was obviously being kept out of the loop while Neal and this other Sarah talked about interfering in a Federal Investigation.

“Excuse me,” she sniped, “firstly, who are you and what do you want with Neal? Secondly, what do you think you’re planning?” She turned to Neal. “If you think I’m not going to report this to Peter, you’re wrong.”

 Neal opened his mouth but, before he could speak, Sarah pulled out a black ID badge.

“Sarah Walker, CIA,” she said.

 Sara’s eyes narrowed as she looked over the badge. It looked real but, she didn’t know much about CIA badges.

“And what are you doing here, Agent Walker?”

“I work for a CIA funded, freelance spy organisation known as Carmichael Industries.” After Carmichael Industries had failed, General Beckman, the Director of the CIA, had stepped in. They got their jobs in the CIA back but, she also allowed them to keep Carmichael Industries running on the side. “I’m here to work with Agent Bryce Larkin as well as perform a check on how well his cover is holding. See, Bryce is a special case.”

“Agent Larkin?” Sara questioned. The name was unfamiliar and she didn’t think Neal had mentioned an Agent Bryce Larkin in Peter’s division.

“I guess you’re the reason Bryce didn’t want to use the girlfriend cover,” Sarah added. Sara wondered if she ignored the question on purpose – and did she just glance over at Neal?

 Sara’s heart stopped when Neal spoke. He had walked over to the bookshelf and pulled something out while Agent Walker explained things.

“Even if I didn’t have a girlfriend, you’re married now,” Neal said, “and I wouldn’t do that to Chuck.”

“You didn’t have a problem with it while Chuck and I were dating,” Sarah responded.

 Neal shrugged while Sara contemplated what she had walked into. She was only meant to be staying with Neal for a few days and now she was dealing with spies and the CIA! Neal was acting strange too. It was almost like, he was...

 Sara shook her head. That was a line of thought that she didn’t want to contemplate. Neal: a spy?

 Neal placed something in her hands.

“Look, I didn’t lie to you on purpose,” he said, “it’s just my presence here is on a need-to-know basis and you didn’t need to know.”

 Sara swallowed and looked down. A CIA badge. Neal’s picture looked up at her and the name; ‘Bryce Larkin’, was printed on it.

“What?” she questioned.

“That’s all she gets to know for now,” Sarah announced, “you tell her anymore, Bryce, and I will have to write you up.”

 Neal sighed and took the badge back.

“Sara won’t tell anyone, will you?” And he flashed that smile which simultaneously frustrated her and made her feel like she was floating.

 Neal was a spy.

 She said the first words that came to mind, putting a little more spark in them than she thought she was capable of;

“You’re a fed?”

 There was a moment of silence where she realised she had probably said the wrong thing but, Neal laughed.

“Yes, I’m a fed. Just not FBI fed.”

“God, Mozzie would throw a fit.”

“Moz is also an agent. He worked on a CIA project which involved subconscious and subliminal imagery and is now a field analyst.”

 Sara’s mouth dropped open. Right now, she didn’t care about everything she had been told about flies flying in or it being rude.

 Neal was a spy and Mozzie was a spy.

“On the subject of your field analyst,” Sarah said, “you should give him a call.”

“Right!” Neal said, hopping to it.

 Sarah turned to Sara.

“How about a coffee? And maybe some Chinese? I’m sure you must feel a mess. My husband almost had an aneurysm when he found out. Of course, it probably didn’t help that the NSA wanted to kill him...”

 As Sarah spoke, Sara decided that she might stay in Neal’s place a little longer than planned, especially if this spy excitement was a regular thing.


End file.
